forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ju-Hai Chou
| formerhomes = | sex = Male | race = Human | ethnicity = Shou | occupation = | age = | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = 1360 | deathnotes = Executed by Batu Min Ho | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | alignment1e = Neutral | class1e = | ref1e = }} Ju-Hai Chou was the Minister of State of Shou Lung around 1358 DR. Personality Ju-Hai Chou was the model of a perfect career mandarin: subtle, clever and learned. He used his skills to hold his ministry together. However, if needed, he would use force without hesitation. Activities Ju-Hai Chou ably managed all fifteen departments of his ministry, plus all the Shou ambassadors to foreign lands. He also received ambassadors and emissaries from other countries. In time, he had managed to gain contacts and allies in most of the provincial and foreign ruling families. He often worked with Governor Kawabi of Chou' Yuan province. History Ju-Hai Chou had, for a long time, ruled the most powerful ministry of Shou Lung. Around 1350 DR, he managed to install his protege Ting Mei Wan as the new head of the Ministry of State Security. This movement permitted Ju-Hai Chou to use the State Security's resources as his own. However, he did not fully trust Ting Mei; instead, he put a ninja in place as her secretary with an order to spy on her, and assassinate her if need be. In 1358 DR, Ju-Hai Chou used all his efforts to blame the disaster in Chou' Yuan on General Goyat Nagumo in order to save his reputation. In 1359 DR, Ju-Hai Chou was concerned about the rise of Yamun Khahan in the Hordelands and agreed to conspire with Bayalun Khadun in order to kill him. He also involved War Minister Kwan Chan Sen, who provided the hu-hsian assassin for the task. The plot failed, however, and Yamun decided to invade Shou Lung. After Kwan Chan was defeated at Tsen-Ching, a tributary of the Sheng-Ti river, Ju-Hai suggested to the Emperor that he replace him with the general Batu Min Ho, of Tuigan ancestry, and assign him the task of defeating the Tuigan Horde. Meanwhile, there arose rumors about a Tuigan spy inside the Mandarinate and Ju-Hai spoke with Ting Mei Wan to uncover the spy. However, the spy was actually Ting Mei Wan. At last, Yamun eventually offered peace in exchange for the delivery of Kwan Chan Sen and Ju-Hai Chou. Emperor Kai Tsao Shou Chin agreed to the terms and Ju-Hai, wanting to atone, complied. Batu, having resigned from Shou military over the death of his beloved, delivered Kwan Chan Sen and Ju-Hai Chou to Yamun. However, in the end, understanding that Ju-Hai was motivated only by love for Shou Lung, piteously executed him himself. Appendix Appearance *''Horselords'' (mentioned only) * Dragonwall References Category:Kensai Category:Shou Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Diplomats Category:Officials Category:Inhabitants of Kuo Te' Lung Category:Inhabitants of Shou Lung Category:Inhabitants of Kara-Tur Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of neutral alignment Category:Inhabitants